The Pokemon Journey
by BrendanBoss
Summary: Dos Entrenadores en Johto, Un Plan Siniestro, Y tres Equipos dispuestos a lo que sea para cumplir sus objetivos, alguien podrá detenerlos?...
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1. Un Viaje Inesperado_

_Comencemos por lo primero 2 personajes aquí descritos se encuentran en medio de un bosque:_

_Nick: Es un chico flaco vestido con un traje al estilo detective de color verde. De pelo verde medio azuloso al igual q sus ojos, un poco desaliñado y serio pero entusiasta, sin mucha voluntad pero al fin y al cabo un a buena persona que disfrutaba la paz._

_Bryan: Es un chico flaco pero menos que Nick tenia un pelo anaranjado bastante alborotado (típico en animación japonesa) con ojos café. Usa un traje como de alpinista pero la mayoría de cosas naranjas y otros colores derivados del fuego, finalmente con una chaqueta con fuego en la parte inferior y la parte superior de color negro, amistoso y enérgico pero una vez estando enojado nadie lo detiene, es impulsivo._

_Estos chicos no eran comunes, no al menos para nosotros eran entrenadores Pokémon, procedentes de la región de Johto… Nick tiene un Meganium, un Jumpluff, un Grovyle, un Exeggutor y un Ivysaur._

_Bryan tiene un Blaziken, un Quilava, un Charmeleon, un Magcargo, un Magmar y un Arcanine._

_Ese día ambos hablaban de que van a hacer ese día:_

_Nick¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?_

_Bryan: Podríamos ir a atrapar algunos Pokémon en el monte Plateado_

_Nick: Es buena idea, pero deberíamos comprar algunas provisiones en el pueblo Azalea ¿no crees?_

_Bryan: Si es buena idea no me quedan pokebolas, ni pociones, además no tenemos que comer._

_Nick: ups… tienes razón si no, no comeremos hasta llegar al próximo centro Pokémon_

_En ese momento un Skarmory bajo en picada del cielo…_

_Bryan: Ese Skarmory lo reconocería en cualquier parte_

_Nick: Yo también es el Skarmory de Steven_

_Ese Skarmory les entrego una carta de Steven:_

_Hola Bryan y Nick:_

_Cuanto tiempo, les mando esta carta por un asunto no tan agradable necesito que vengan rápidamente a la región de hoenn._

_PD: Bryan entrena a tu Charmeleon si se convierte en un charizard les será más corto el trayecto, después de todo se encuentran a muchos kilómetros de distancia_

_Se Despide_

_Steven._

_Así entonces Nick decide ayudar a Bryan con el entrenamiento de Charmeleon, tuvieron alrededor de 7 batallas y entonces ocurrió, Charmeleon evoluciono en un charizard (evoluciono pronto debido a su nivel de experiencia)._

_Espero que le haya gustado. esto lo hice con un amigo si les gusto solo avisen que ahi mucha historia por delante._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2. El Viaje a Hoenn_

_Una vez compradas las provisiones necesarias y con ayuda de charizard emprenden su viaje hacia hoenn, sin embargo, ni siquiera tenían la más mínima idea de la noticia que enfrentarían… Ni tampoco a quien encontrarían…_

_Al llegar a Ciudad Mosdeep, van rápidamente a la casa de Steven, pero se dan cuenta que no son los únicos que se encuentran allí._

_Encuentran (aparte de Steven) a un grupo de 5 chicos:_

_El primero es un poco pequeño con lentes de bordes azules, polera verde, pantalones cortos cafés y unas zapatillas negras con verde (a estos personajes no los describiré mucho puesto que al saber su nombre los reconocerán). _

_La segunda es al parecer su hermana puesto que en ese momento lo regañaba, ella tenia una polera roja con un pantalón corto de color azul, y sujetaba su pelo con un pañuelo de color rojo, por su aspecto parece una coordinadora Pokémon._

_El Tercero era un chico de gorra negra azabache, un chaqueta de color azul eléctrico con el estampado de una pokebola, usa también un pantalón celeste y una mochila verde…_

_El cuarto es bastante mayor que los demás, usa una chaqueta café con una polera naranja y pantalones café claro y estaba cuidando unos Pokémon, daba la impresión de ser un criador Pokémon._

_La Quinta era una chica con un traje amarillo y una polera de color burdeo (rojo oscuro), es una entrenadora de Pokémon de agua._

_En ese momento los chicos se presentaron respectivamente_

_1: Hola, me llamo Max_

_2: Me llamo May, mucho gusto en conocerlos_

_3: Hola, mi nombre es Ash y este Pokémon de aquí es mi Pikachu_

_4: Encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es Brock_

_5: Hola, yo soy Misty_

_Asi mismo Bryan se presento y presento a Nick:_

_Bryan: yo soy Bryan y el es mi amigo Nick, es un honor conocerlos_

_Steven: Ya todos conocidos les voy a decir por que lo reuní aquí…_

_Steven hace unos días me llegó la noticia de que se ha pactado una alianza entre el team rocket y el team magma, con el propósito de hacer una ola de robos a científicos y mercaderes para lograr, un dominio político en las regiones de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn._

_He llamado a 3 entrenadores más para que los ayuden, Kenta y Marina de Johto, y Brendan de Hoenn…_

_Steven: Mientras llegan debemos organizarnos… los dividiré en 2 grupos…_

_Por una parte irán Brock, Misty, Ash y May hacia Ciudad Azafrán y Kenta, Marina, Brendan, Bryan y Nick irán a ciudad camino dorado… yo llevaré a Max a atrapar unos Pokémon… pero primero debe ir conmigo donde el Profesor Elm._

_Steven: Kenta, Marina y Brendan los alcanzan el camino, no se demoren…_

_Bryan: Nick, es hora de partir_

_Nick: Si claro, vamos_

_Ambos montan a Charizard y se dirigen hacia ciudad camino dorado (para los que no la conozcan es Goldenrod City)._

Espero Que les Haya gustado esta segunda parte. Mi nombre es Felipe Oñate, Si es de interés, Co- Autor de esta historia con Nicolas Garcia.

Bye


End file.
